


Does anybody have a map.. ?

by Mufffy



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Help these kids tbh, M/M, Making Up, Road Trips, Swearing, Weddings, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: We broke up a while ago but now we both have to go on a road trip to make all our friends happy..this is harder than I thought





	Does anybody have a map.. ?

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR NEVER UPLOADING ???
> 
> Uh.. this took I wanna day over 10 days or so to write.. probably like 2 weeks idk, but it’s fianlly finished !!

“Wait, wait, Slow down” Ralph laughed softly as Simon took a large breath and sat down on his couch “Start again and slower” Ralph smiled, resting a hand on Simon’s upper bicep to keep him down. One second he was on his couch doing college work and the next Simon was screaming about his aunt and a wedding and some road trip.

“My aunt is getting married” Simon breathed.

“Which one?”

“Carol”

Ralph choked “The one in Glasgow?!” His jaw dropped a little.

“And she wants me to go and bring you guys!” Simon smiled shyly “Roger is obviously coming, but she wants you to come! And she’s heard so much about Jack she wants to meet him!” Simon grinned widely “Please?”

Ralph’s stomach turned. He hadn’t told Simon and Roger about their falling out just yet. It’d been almost a month since they’d broken up and Ralph wasn’t coping very well. He’d cried to the point he’d constantly get migraines. He wasn’t attending his college classes or even getting up most mornings. Not even to eat. Roger asked him about it when he noticed his pants were loose. That’s how they both found out Ralph lost fifteen pounds.

“Uh.. Well” Ralph whispered, feeling Simon take his hands and looked up to see him pouting. Ralph couldn’t say no to that face. Even though it meant having to be in a car with Jack for about seven hours he agreed “Alright” He whispered, smiling softly.

“Great! Pack a bag for the hotel on the way back and bring something red! Everyone’s wearing black and red for the wedding. My new uncle encouraged my aunt on it- Anyway, wear something nice and bring your best attitude!” He giggled “None of this mopey sad college student life. There, you’re a partying drunk college student!” Simon snorted.

Ralph actually laughed a little before sighing with a smile “You noticed the whole.. Depression thing?” He mumbled. Simon slowly nodded, smiling bitterly “Sorry, but like- I’m not actually depressed, okay? Just- a little down lately. Nothing actually medical to worry about-”

“Simon, are you almost done in here?” Roger asked as he came up the stairs and looked around Ralph’s living room “..Whoa” He mumbled, glancing at the few dirty plates and the dust on everything. He glanced sadly at Ralph.

“Yeah, I know what I’m doing” Ralph mumbled “You can go, just give me a call in a week or something when you’re ready to leave” Ralph smiled.

“Oh, we’re leaving in about an hour” Simon smiled softly “..Sorry” He whispered.

Ralph nearly fainted on the spot. He cleared his throat and sighed, closing his laptop and standing up “Alright..” He mumbled softly, scratching his bed-head “I’ll uh.. Take a shower, pack a bag and we can go on the drive” Ralph smiled softly “Where’s Jack?” He asked anxiously, messing with a ring on his finger.

“Down in the car, waiting for his boyfriend” Simon teased softly.

Ralph’s heart ached as he smiled and snorted “I’m gonna take a quick shower” He mumbled, going into his room for a change of clothes and to the bathroom to shower. He usually took five to ten minutes, but this shower involved more thinking of how to fake this and get time to talk to Jack or even.. Prepare to see Jack again.

He missed him. If it wasn’t obvious enough. He didn’t want to break up, but it was just more.. Convenient. Jack was the one who suggested it. With Ralph going into college and getting a part-time job to pay off loans here and there, Jack getting a job of his own and smoking a lot more. They argued a bit, a bit grew into more and more grew into every other day. Ralph still fucking loved him, and Jack probably hated his guts for spending so much time away.

Ralph quit it anyway after he realized focusing on college was more important. Then he found out Jack was going to the same one. Ralph had his heart set on Oxford, was even accepted into UCL but gave it up for Jack. Apparently, University of Brighton was popular this semester though.

“Ralph?” Simon called out “Sorry to bother you but it’s been about twenty minutes and we’ve got a ways to go” Simon frowned as he looked at Roger “I hope he’s okay.. He never takes this long” He whispered.

“Sorry, just got lost in thought!” He yelled as he shut off the water and started to get dry. As he pulled his skinny jeans on and looked around he realized how cold it was. Fifty, but lowering into the forties. He frowned and dried off his hair, glancing around as he opened the door “Have you guys seen my red jumper?” He mumbled walking out of the bathroom to look around his living room. 

“This one?” Simon smiled, holding up Jack’s hoodie. Ralph stared in horror before smiling widely and taking it from Simon. He meant the red one with their high school name on it but he had to keep up the act.

“Yeah!” Ralph smiled and pulled the hoodie over his head “I’ll pack a bag and we’ll be on our way” Ralph smiled softly. 

“Actually, you were taking too long so.. we packed it all for you” Roger mumbled. 

“Britches and everything!” Simon added proudly. 

Ralph blushed a little and took the bag off the couch to throw over his shoulders “Thank you.. uh, spare the details” He laughed softly “How’s about we pack some snacks huh? Biscuits and crisps for the road” Ralph joked a little as he made a b-line for his kitchen. 

Simon laughed softly and blushed a little from embarrassing him “Oops” Simon mumbled and followed Ralph slowly into his kitchen to find him shoving all sorts of junk food into his bag. Ralph only packed them when he was feeling upset. Simon shared a glance with Roger and moved beside him “What are we all bringing?”

“Anything that I haven’t but would’ve eaten in the last month” Ralph smiled happily for once. Roger was skeptical. He didn’t know what hit Ralph so hard, but he knew he was trying to be happy and cheery for everyone else’s sake.

Simon jumped when his phone buzzed, looking at it. He laughed a little “Jack says if he has to wait another five minutes he’s going to shoot his brains out and leave them for me to clean out of the car. Ew” Simon mumbled.

“Sounds festive” Ralph half-joked as he took a breath. He wasn’t ready to see Jack, but it would make his friends happy, so he would do it. For their sake. Again. He threw his now, semi-heavier bag onto his shoulders and walked to his door, slipping on his converse he drew all over and beckoned Simon and Roger out the door. He locked the door behind him and made his way down the stairs, completely dreading the car ride. Dreading the talk he and Jack would have. 

As he went down the stairs his feet started to hurt. He needed to sit down, preferably not in a car next to Jack, but he kept walking. He saw Roger’s car and dread it for his life. Saw the flash of red in the backseat. Saw him glance at him. Ralph took a breath and opened the back door, climbing it to put his bag at his feet. He closed the door as Roger started the car, buckling in slowly as he sat anxiously in the seat. He saw that Jack stole a glance, stealing on right back.

“You guys are acting weird” Simon teased as he buckled in “To Glasgow!” Simon exclaimed as Roger pulled out.

“Nearly eight hours in a car with three losers I hate!” Ralph snorted and dug through his bag to fish out his computer, opening it up. Jack glanced at him for the first time and actually stared for more than two seconds. Ralph tensed incredibly painful when Jack whispered to him. He was hoping to ignore him, but really how could he? It was Jack.

Ralph turned to glance at him with pleading eyes as to tell him to just leave him alone. Jack’s eyes widened quickly as he sighed and let it die. The first hour was spent mumbling lyrics to the playlist on Simon’s phone. Now Ralph only had six hours and forty minutes left. Yes, he was keeping track. He didn’t want to be in this car any longer than he fucking had to.

“Six hours and forty minutes left” Ralph mumbled, closing his laptop since he was half dead already. He didn’t want to be forced to talk to Jack again, but he also wasn’t willing to let his computer die with more than six hours left of this ride.

“Really?” Simon smiled, looking behind him. Jack sat behind Roger and Ralph sat behind Simon, mostly because he didn’t want to be next to Roger and Jack. Jack told him once Roger wasn’t the nicest unless you were friends. Sure he was nice when Simon was around, but Ralph only saw him with Simon around. And although he might not be close with Jack anymore, he trusted some of the things he told him.

“Yeah, just.. Almost seven more to go” Ralph mumbled and checked the time. Ten AM. He could survive until six.. Probably. He hoped.

“That’s rough” Simon pouted slightly.

“I think I uh.. Am gonna take a nap” Ralph mumbled softly, putting his laptop away. He unbuckled and leaned to sit up as Jack grabbed his wrist. He regret looking up because once he did he saw Jack’s defeat. Jack had physical pain knitted between his eyebrows and wasn’t afraid to show Ralph that. Jack’s eyes flicked down to Ralph’s mouth before Ralph snapped his jaw closed.

Ralph yanked his hand away and glared at him. He felt his face turn red, not from embarrassment or them being better. Rather, from rage. He hated Jack Merridew. And he wasn’t afraid to show or even tell Jack that. Ralph took one last hard glance at him before crawling out of his seat and onto the floor in the back of Simon’s mom’s minivan.

Jack glanced at Ralph and sighed, looking forward again. He swallowed his pride and glanced back again to see Ralph laying in the back of the van. Curled onto his side, facing away to show the sweatshirt’s name on his back. Why Ralph chose the Merridew sweatshirt was beyond him. Maybe to taunt him or maybe because he didn’t know. Maybe he still liked him. Did he even want that hoodie? Maybe he wanted to keep it because he missed Jack.. or because he didn’t want Jack to keep it. Jack sighed a little louder and unbuckled himself. He stood up and moved to the back, being quiet as he sat down next to Ralph and laid down on his side, looking at Ralph’s back. He carefully put a hand onto Ralph’s back “I-”

“Don’t touch me” Ralph whispered harshly without moving. Jack frowned and slowly pulled his hand away. Jack couldn’t take it. He wanted to hug Ralph again. Just to see his face right now. Smiling at him. Anything would do.

“..Can we talk?” Jack whispered, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. Ralph instantly moved his arm to push it away “Ralph” Jack whispered as he sat up on his elbow to lean over him.

“I really don’t think the back of my best friend’s mom’s minivan is the best time to talk about our relationship” Ralph snapped softly, not even bothering to open his eyes. It hurt Jack a little. Right in a soft spot. A sensitive spot..

“Can we.. talk later then?” Jack whispered, resting his hand on Ralph’s shoulder. He flinched but didn’t pull away. Jack counted it as a win.

“You didn’t wanna talk in the past month. Maybe you should’ve talked when I wanted to talk and settle things. Huh?” Ralph whispered, lifting his hand to touch their fingers together.

Jack was slightly confused by the contradicting actions, but he wasn’t going to complain. He moved his fingers to intertwine with Ralph’s and smiled when Ralph squeezed his fingers back. Jack moved his other hand around Ralph’s waist to pull him closer, burying his face into Ralph’s neck. Ralph stiffened and shivered but Jack stayed still, breathing out carefully.

“Let go of me” Ralph muttered, letting go of his hand to hug his shoulders closer to himself.

Jack didn’t want to let go. He slung his other arm around Ralph’s torso and tightened his grip, pulling him closer to his body as Ralph struggled to push away from him a little before giving in and staring at the van door.

“I’m sorry” Jack whispered. Ralph didn’t say anything as he stared at the blanket Simon had laid in the back if anyone wanted to take a nap. The van was only for long car rides. Ever since they were young they all understood the van was for car trips and when they were getting in it was gonna be a long ride.

“..I’m only doing this to keep Simon and Roger happy. Not because I like you” Ralph snapped quietly as he rolled over and downright kissed Jack. Jack jumped in surprise as Ralph moved his mouth. It wasn’t as good as their first time. Or even when they were dating. Ralph changed. Jack knew that he changed because Jack ruined him.

Ralph tasted like his usual cinnamon. He probably put it on his toast in the morning along with peanut butter. As soon as Ralph pulled away Jack was diving back in to kiss him again. It was slow and hatred filled. There wasn’t any passion or smiling. It wasn’t what Jack wanted. Jack sighed softly and pulled away completely to look down at Ralph. When Ralph didn’t say anything back Jack pulled him a little closer and tucked him under his chin. Ralph frowned under Jack’s chin. He glanced up and caught Simon’s gaze in the mirror. Simon smiled at him and Ralph smiled back before closing his eyes and frowned. He wanted to make Simon happy for inviting them both. No one on the trip was wanting to make Simon feel bad.

Jack opened his mouth before quickly closing it again. What’s happened has happened and he can’t change it. Jack could only hold Ralph close and suffer through it. Once the trip was over he wouldn’t have this again. But maybe.. Just maybe if he treated Ralph better, he’d take him back.

“I gotta piss” Ralph whispered into Jack’s neck.

Jack laughed and sat up to help him sit on. Ralph stretched and cracked his back by leaning back, pulling the hoodie up to show his thin waist. Jack caught eye of it and looked Ralph dead in the eyes “Are you okay?” Jack whispered.

Ralph smiled a little and pulled the hoodie down to hug his waist “Yeah. Just, you know. After you left and didn’t talk for a whole month I kind of lost hope and became depressed thanks to a boy wasting nearly five years of my life” Ralph whispered as he stared at him coldly. His smile dropped as he leaned up and moved to sit in the front seat, leaning his head up to Simon and Roger’s, a smile returning “When’s the next stop?” Ralph pouted.

“Planning on the gas station in twenty minutes. We can’t take too long though because we have to keep going” Roger smiled. Ralph physically whined before smiling again “Alright, Fine” He muttered, leaning his head on the back of Simon’s chair.

Jack glanced up at him and bit his lip “Hey, uh, Ralph?”

“Yeah, babe?” Ralph smiled, turning to look at him with a bright smile.

“I thought you hated pet names” Simon mumbled, glancing back at Ralph who turned his head to look back at him.

“I do” Ralph mumbled “But I love seeing Jack’s face when I call him them” Ralph giggled slightly. Simon smiled and laughed a little too when he saw Jack’s face. Ralph turned back and glared at him, moving to sit back in the back of the van “What?” He whispered, his annoyed expression saying it all.

“What is up with you?” Jack angrily whispered. He could’ve taken angry Ralph. He could’ve taken sad Ralph. He could’ve taken pissed off and annoyed Ralph, even a horny Ralph. But what did he get? All at fucking once.

“What’s up with me?” Ralph laughed slightly before glaring “I’m trying to make sure our friends don’t find out that you broke up with me and literally try to murder you after finding out” Ralph whispered, kissing his cheek “You know.. It’s what someone would do when they’re in love” He whispered sharply before moving back into his seat, his bubbly personality returning.

Jack watched his life practically crumble away as he moved to sit next to Ralph. Jack smiled bitterly. If Ralph could manipulate his emotions along with Jack’s, then Jack could hopefully do the same. Jack smiled wider and buckled back in before taking Ralph’s hand.

Jack smirked to himself when he felt Ralph’s promise ring stab his finger. Just as Ralph pulled his hand away and went to take it off, Jack practically punched him in the face with his next remark “Hey, did you guys see the promise ring Ralph has?” Jack smiled widely. Ralph froze and glared at him before softening and smiling.

“No? You got Ralph a promise ring? Aww! Roger, I want one!” Simon pouted.

“In time. Simon it’s only been two years” Roger laughed a little

Simon whined a little before kissing Roger’s cheek and turning back to Ralph “I wanna see it!” He pleaded. Ralph swallowed and reluctantly raised his hand for Simon to see it. Simon smiled and moved it on his finger “I never even noticed it. It’s so cute though! Red rings always looked pretty” Simon mumbled, moving the silver ring with the red gem in it to glint in the light.

“I did too. I told Jack it reminded me of his hair and that he should’ve gotten orange, but January’s birth gem is a Garnet so.. Guess I’m stuck with red” He snorted “But it’s still my favorite color. One of them anyways”

“You like the salmon color of pink and orange mixed to the point no one knows if it’s pink or orange, purely because it makes people confused and mad” Jack mumbled.

Ralph stiffened at the conversation they had nearly three years ago. He hadn’t brought it up once since then and Jack still remembers it. It amazed Ralph that Jack would remember something so inconvenient and long ago “That I do” Ralph whispered softly, smiling at Jack. His smile said he loved him but his eyes were filled with hatred. Jack only smiled back, his smile a little more sadistic than Ralph’s. 

“I’m surprised Jack remembered that” Roger smirked as he pulled into the gas station. 

“I am too” Jack muttered as he got out of the van and went inside. Ralph knew he was buying cigarettes. The yellow kind. Superkings. Roger liked the blue ones. Ralph never remembered what they were called, but he knew he didn’t like them. Ever since you have one or the other you can’t switch back. 

Ralph turned his head to see Roger filling up the tank and looked ahead to see Simon on his phone, probably texting his aunt or mom. His mom was already there and waiting, coming home separately since Simon wanted to travel with his friends. 

Roger soon left to go pay for the gas and talked to Jack inside. Ralph leaned forward and leaned against the seat as Simon went to take a picture “Let’s take one together” Simon suggested, leaning over for him. Ralph grinned and stuck out his tongue out, holding up a small peace sign. 

Jack and Roger jumped in and glanced at Simon’s camera, leaning over to get in another picture. Although you couldn’t see it, Jack had his hand in Ralph’s back pocket like old times. Jack leaned over to kiss his cheek in the picture, Simon leaning under Roger’s chin.

“Alright, back on the road” Ralph muttered, pushing Jack away as Simon and Roger weren’t looking and sat down. Roger pulled out a cigarette and lit it before driving and receiving a scowl from Simon. He hated people smoking in his mom’s car, but he told Roger a year ago that it was okay so Jack was also allowed to. Another reason why Jack sat behind Roger so they could flick ashes out the cracked window.

Ralph’s nose burned as he teared up slightly from foggy memories. Night of them sitting on the bed, sharing a cigarette as they’re half drunk and giggling about something stupid they’ve said. Ralph smiles fondly at the memory before being snapped out of it by cigarette smoke in his face, looking up to see Jack offering his to Ralph. Very rarely would Ralph smoke a whole cigarette by himself, let alone take more than two inhales of Jack’s.

Ralph took it anyway and took a deep inhale, letting it out softly. It tasted bad and hurt his body more than he could imagine, but it was a rough day. He had a right. Ralph handed it back to him as he exhaled and grimaced. Jack made a point of brushing their hands together. Ralph glared at him before taking his phone out “..I lost count of how much longer we have to go, but we have at least six or seven hours” Ralph laughed as he made a note and started calculating in his head.

“What a nerd..” Jack whispered as he continued to smoke. He missed when he used to shotgun with Ralph. He used to love the feeling of Ralph’s lips on his but he ruined them. Forever.

“Uh.. I don’t know, I have a headache” Ralph whispered, rubbing his temples as he laughed. He didn’t. He just wanted to sleep and rest off the stress and sorrow. Maybe he did have a small headache. He glanced at Jack “And it’s sitting right next to me”

Simon and Roger laughed as Jack frowned a little. Ralph would’ve felt worse if they were dating but he had to remind himself that they weren’t. The happy hugging and cuddling in the van was all fake and to make Simon happy. He only smirked and glanced away from Jack “That was rough” Simon whispered.

“It’s okay. We’re dating. It’s fine to be mean” Ralph laughed as he reclined his seat back and put his earbuds in.

“Ralph! You can’t ditch us just yet! You have to stay up and talk.. We have like… six hours more” Simon whined.

“...Suffer” Ralph whispered, playing the music on his phone as he rolled onto his side to close his eyes. He knew his music was too loud to hear anyone, not to mention loud of enough that they could hear it. Ralph didn’t care much. It was all quiet songs, most of them being Jeremy Zucker.

Ralph sighed through his nose and started thinking. Started thinking about Jack and his stupid curls he wanted to chop off. They were really soft. Really soft. Like his lips. Ralph pouted a little as he thought. In the seat of the car was nice. Jack’s lips on his. He wanted to just feel them one last time but it changed. Jack was sad and lonely.. And Ralph was hurt and broken. Like some stupid and cliche phrase about being together was better. Ralph snorted at the thought.

He wondered what the wedding would be like. He knew Carol for a long time. Nearly ten years of his nineteen-year-old life. She was sweet and cared too much. She deserved the right person. Standing up at the altar. His red hair falling in front of his face as he proclaimed his love. Ralph would smile softly before crying and exchange his own vows. They’d say their ‘I do’s’ and be husbands. Live their life away and eventually have a kid. Red hair. Curling his finger in their son or daughter’s hair. Talking to their kid’s boyfriend or girlfriend about boundaries and rules. Embarrassing their kid. Having another kid. Watching them grow up. Having a grandkid one day. It’d be perfect. And they’d be in love and-

Ralph sat up with a loud gasp as he ripped his earbuds from his ears. Roger slammed on the breaks for a seconds before continuing to drive since they were on a highway. Jack and Simon jumped and looked back at Ralph. He cleared his throat and carefully took out his other earbud as he leaned forward a little to hold his racing heart.

“Ralph?” Jack whispered softly, moving his hand to touch his shoulder before Ralph turned away to smack his hand. Jack stared in a little surprise, Simon’s eyes widened. 

“Ralph?” Simon whispered with a soft and innocent voice. Ralph looked up for him with tears in his eyes. Simon frowned and unbuckled, climbing into the back seat to help him out of his seat. He took Ralph’s shaky hands and led him to the back of the van to sit, watching in a small horror as Ralph curled into a ball and sobbed into his knees. Simon and Jack both knew Simon was better with caring for emotions. 

Jack frowned as Roger pulled into the hotel parking lot. They all were glancing back at Ralph and giving each other small sympathetic looks. No one even knew what happened. He was asleep for six or so hours and just woke up in tears. Jack was the only one who knew about his frequent nightmares. 

“Hey.. It’s okay” Simon whispered “..It was just a nightmare. How about we get out and get dressed. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the wedding. There’ll be cake and dancing and chocolate mints” Simon smiled softly. Ralph sniffled and smiled at him before nodding “Let’s go” Simon whispered, taking his hand to open the back of the van and get their bags out. 

Ralph rubbed his eyes and the thought of Jack out of his head. He missed it so much to the point it physically hurt his heart. He climbed out of the van and picked up his bag to put on his back and followed Roger inside. Roger told them the name and got the keeping, heading to the stairs. He glanced back at Simon to see him talking to Jack, Jack only shrugging in confusion.

He waited for Jack and Simon, walking with them as they made their way into the elevator down the hall since the stairs were out of commission? What shitty hotel.. Ralph waited anxiously as he approached the metal doors, shivering as he walked in. He hated lifts. They always gave him nightmares. 

“So, are you okay? Do you need anything?” Roger asked, looking down at Ralph.

Ralph shook his head and gripped Jack’s hand. Jack jumped and glanced down at him in confusion. He figured he cried in the car because of him, and now he wants to hold his goddamn hand? What game is he playing at? As soon as the lift moved up Ralph took a heavy breath and Jack hugged him with one arm, rubbing his arm. As soon as it stopped Jack could feel Ralph’s legs wobble and felt his arm stretch out to hug Jack. 

“It’s okay” Jack whispered “It’s stopped, see?” He smiled, running his fingers through Ralph’s hair. When Ralph looked up he smiled. As Simon and Roger left, Ralph kept a hold of Jack’s hand as he walked from the lift and into their unlocked room, watching Roger lay on the bed. 

“Roger, we’ve gotta be somewhere. Come on and get up now” Simon pouted. Ralph laughed under his breath. He remembers the days of high school when Jack would get home and fall onto the couch and not move for an hour as Ralph did his homework. Jack would move at some point to lay in his lap and Ralph would start laying his homework and book on Jack’s back. It was sickeningly domestic “Roger!” Simon snapped, breaking Ralph from his thoughts. Roger laughed a little and raised his head. Simon smiled and bent down to kiss him before rubbing his head “Get up”

“Ewwww!” Ralph teased him and snorted. Simon glared at him and snorted. Ralph laughed and leaned back into Jack as Jack wrapped his arms around Ralph “No” He whispered and Jack hesitantly let go to move his hands to Ralph’s hips “Alright” Ralph muttered and walked from him to the other bed, taking his phone out to charge it on the nightstand. Jack was at least trying. He might not be getting very far, but it was a hell of a lot closer than what he had yesterday. Hugging and kissing wasn’t even a thought yesterday.

“Come on, you were practically having sex in the back of my mom’s van” Simon glared before laughing. Ralph snorted, covering his nose. Jack missed that wild and loud laugh.

“A slow.. Small and maybe longish peck is not the same as a dick inside of me” Ralph laughed throughout his sentence.

“Whoa- Did not need to know Jack tops you-”

“Oh my god” Ralph whispered, leaving for the bathroom and closing the door. Simon only burst into laughter once he heard the door lock, sending Jack into a red-faced mess. He sputtered and sighed, rubbing his temples. He sighed and took his hoodie off, pulling his shirt down and pulling it off completely.

“Are you guys like.. Actually okay?” Roger joked before catching Jack’s guilty look “Whoa, I meant like. As in laughing.. Are you guys actually okay?” Roger whispered, leaning over to him to put a hand on his shoulder. Jack sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed, ending up in tears “Hey, you can tell us..” Roger whispered “I’m your best friend, you can trust me” Roger smiled, rubbing Jack’s shoulder.

Jack shook his head and sniffled, lifting his head to rub his eyes with his shirt he was clutching tightly. Ralph unlocked the door to the bathroom and opened the door in his dress pants and shirt, midway through buttoning it before seeing Jack’s face and moving to sit next to him “Jack, what’s wrong?” He whispered.

Jack shrugged stiffly and smiled sadly at him as he whimpered. Ralph’s eyes searched his face before he frowned and hugged him tightly “Come here” Ralph whispered, taking him by the hand to lead him to the bathroom, locking the door. Roger and Simon shared a glance of fear before getting dressed themselves.

Ralph sat Jack down on the toilet lid and wiped his cheek with his thumbs, holding his face “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Ralph whispered, getting no response as Jack stared at the ground and closed his eyes. Ralph pressed his lips together before sighing and standing straight up to hug his head “I’m sorry Jack” He whispered, running his fingers through Jack’s curls “We.. we need to stop” He mumbled.

“No!” Jack cried, wrapping his arms around Ralph’s waist to hold him closer “..I.. I know we fight and I know we had issues! I know you were unhappy for some time while we were dating. And I know I pissed you and mad you feel upset a lot.. I’ve realized that, but please let me try again. I’ve just only gotten a chance to try and win you back and- and even though you’re still angry and we’re fighting, I’m still trying… I’m trying so hard to make this right again I- I-”

“Jack” Ralph whispered, running a finger through a curl on the base of his neck “I meant we need to stop messing with each other’s feelings” He laughed softly, smiling when Jack laughed and raised his head on Ralph’s stomach.

“I’m sorry” Jack whispered softly as his hands traveled down Ralph’s slim waist. He sniffled and pulled away to rub his eyes and smiled up at Ralph “..I’m really sorry” He sighed through his nose.

Ralph frowned and rubbed his forehead, moving his curls from his forehead “It’s okay” He whispered “..But we can’t talk a lot right now. We do have somewhere to be so. Let’s forget about this until after the night is over” Ralph mumbled, trying his hardest to just get out of the situation. He didn’t want to have this talk and he really didn’t want to get right back into another relationship, especially from the boy who built up his love life for five years then broke him apart. Ralph looked in the mirror as he buttoned the jacket on his suit, staring at it weirdly before Jack stood up and smiled, undoing the button “..Undressing me now?” He teased.

“Not the first time” Jack smiled, kissing his cheek “Besides, it looks better undone” Jack whispered.

“Thanks” Ralph whispered before pulling on the jacket “You should get dressed too. No more crying” Ralph smiled and pulled his cheeks down to kiss Jack “We’ll.. we’ll make this work” he whispered. Ralph smiled sadly as he let go of Jack and poked his arm “Put a shirt on and we’ll dance at the wedding” Ralph mumbled as he walked out of the room, Jack leaving seconds later with his shirt and jacket on. Ralph laughed and Jack laughed right back. Simon and Roger shared a small glance as they were buttoning up their jackets.

“Are you guys okay now?” Simon mumbled, touching Ralph’s arm.

“Yeah, sorry” Ralph mumbled “We just… Things haven’t been perfect with school and work and distance now” Ralph mumbled “But we worked it all out, right Jack?” Ralph smiled softly at him.

Jack smiled and nodded again “Working in progress” Jack smiled widely. Simon smiled as he squeezed Ralph’s bicep. Ralph glanced at him before glancing at Roger who was glaring at Jack. Jack smiled at Roger and glancing at Simon before looking at Ralph.

“Uh- Wedding!” Ralph interrupted with an awkward laugh.

“Wedding!” Simon yelled, taking Roger’s hand and rushing to the door.

Ralph laughed and followed them out, smiling softly as Jack left and locked the door behind them. He then handed Ralph the key, watching him put it in his back pocket. They ran after Simon and Roger as they ran down the hall and to the lift, laughing as Jack nearly got shut out of it. Ralph was a dying mess while Roger just smirked in the corner. Jack really hated them all.

The whole ride there was a funny blur full of yelling and laughing and Ralph threatening to jump out the window at some point. Simon choked on air and Jack kept banging his head on the window until they got to the church. They all settled down and walked in. Roger held Simon’s hand and as Jack reached for Ralph’s, Ralph hesitantly pulled away to put his hands in his pockets as he walked. It was somewhere. The memory of the bathroom was still in his head as they walked in, Simon immediately being hugged by a skinny blonde, picking him up.

“Aunt Carol!” Simon cried, hugging her tightly.

“Aunt Carol!” Ralph gasped, rushing ahead to hug the both of them, squeezing her waist.

Carol laughed and leaned down to kiss Ralph’s head and Simon’s head “How are my babies?” She teased, scratching Ralph’s head. Although Simon was adopted by Carol’s sister, Ralph looked more like their family. Simon and Ralph often joked about being switched at birth or mixed up because Ralph’s parents back black and dark brown hair while Simon’s both had blonde. They often called each other’s parents mom and dad and practically shared parents. They were as close as brothers anyways.

“Cold” Ralph joked.

“You won’t be soon after dancing and cake” She giggled “Just another half hour” She sighed happily “I have to go and finish my make up and get the dress on, but please, have fun and seat yourselves” She smiled, rubbing their heads.

“Wait, You haven’t met Roger yet” Simon pouted.

Carol perked up and grinned happily as she looked at Roger and Jack “Hm.. The black haired one?” She asked.

“Yeah” Simon smiled, taking his hand to lean on his shoulder. Roger smiled and leaned back, kissing his head.

“Aw! My baby nephews are growing up” She smiled “Soon I’ll see you at your wedding” She giggled and glanced at Jack taking Ralph’s hand “Oh, and who’s this, Ralph? Who’s your friend over here?” She teased.

Ralph blushed and squeezed Jack’s hand “J-Jack..” He mumbled.

“Well hi Jack” Carol smiled and touched his head before turning away “I’ll have to go now, but do enjoy yourself” Carol laughed softly and scratched at Ralph’s head. She knew he didn’t do anything to it. If he had, she wouldn’t have been so reckless. 

Simon smiled as she walked away and glanced back at Ralph “She thinks you two are cute” He laughed slightly as he took Roger’s hand to walk through the crowd, introducing him to anyone and everyone who was family or wanted to listen.

As soon as he was gone Ralph ripped his hand from Jack’s and scoffed “I fucking hate weddings” He muttered hotly as he walked away from Jack. Jack swallowed and frowned before following after him “I don’t see the point in gathering all your friends and family so they can all judge you by your choices and hate your spouse” Ralph muttered as he took a seat in a pew “Plus, churches..”

“Aren’t you like. All goodie goodie and love church?”

“Yeah! But I mean, it’s still boring. Why not get married on a beach? Or a big castle- Like the ones in Scotland” He smiled softly “Not.. Glasgow church of christ.. It’s big but.. not a castle” Ralph smiled.

“You’re like, super set on a castle for a wedding, aren’t you?” Jack mumbled as he took a seat next to Ralph. Ralph nodded softly and crossed his arms, moving away from Jack slightly. Jack frowned but slid his arm behind Ralph’s shoulders on the back of the pew.

Ralph pouted slightly and leaned back into him anyways before tilting his head just slightly into Jack “Maybe..” He muttered “I wanna feel like a king. It’s my wedding after all, and I wanna just feel on top of the world” He smiled softly.

“I wouldn’t mind just feeling like I’m on top of you again” Jack mumbled, leaning closer to rest his chin on Ralph’s shoulder. He knew Ralph was getting embarrassed. His face was bright red and Jack could feel the heat coming off of his face. Ralph shrugged his shoulder a little as he bit his lip and carefully smiled, not looking at him. 

“Not in a church” Ralph simply whispered and softly elbowed him.

“But if we take it outside..?” Jack whispered.

“Not in a church parking lot either” Ralph snorted.

“What about at the hotel?”

“Sorry, I only let my boyfriend fuck me” Ralph frowned a little as he looked away before glancing at his ring and sighing as he took it off to shove in his pocket.

“What if Roger or Simon sees it?” Jack whispered, frowning. That hurt a little in his chest. Deep down he was hoping a part of Ralph really did still want him back. All the flirting and silent smiles mixed with the hatred and glares really confused him. It wasn’t just the normal confusing Ralph. It’s as if he doesn’t know what he wants or even cares what happens.

“I’ll tell them I was afraid of losing it in a different city” Ralph whispered “Or we were dancing and it hurt” He shrugged and smiled a little a little as Simon sat right next to him and laughed a little when Ralph leaned over from Simon’s weight.

“What hurt?” Simon frowned as he sat up and stayed close to Ralph.

“Just my ring, I was holding hands with Jack and he complained about it pinching his finger” Ralph laughed softly “Plus I don’t wanna lose it like… eight hours away from home. So I’d rather keep it in my pocket” Ralph smiled.

“Oh, that’s understandable” Simon smiled softly before gently kicking his short legs against the pew as the music started “It’s starting” He whispered, leaning back to lean on Roger.

Ralph glanced at him before looking back ahead at the priest mumbling out words that he couldn’t quite hear. When he caught himself yawning he shut his jaw and smiled a little. Weddings always bored him. He didn’t mean to be offensive, but weddings and funerals always just made him tired. All expect the funeral of his mother.

Jack slung his arm back around Ralph as they all waited. When Carol started walking, they all stood and smiled. Simon was biting his lip and holding his cheeks as he watched her walk. Ralph could’ve sworn he saw tears in his eyes. They exchanged vows and talked and that’s all Ralph really knew. He never really cared for learning the layout of a wedding. It was never too big important to him until a few months ago, but Ralph stopped learning anything after the past month. Even in school.

Ralph jumped at the loud cheers and screams as he looked up to see them kissing. Damn. That was quick and kind of disappointing. He smiled anyway. It was her special day after all “That was quick” Ralph mumbled as they all stood to watch her walk back down the aisle. Jack and Simon glanced at him before shaking their heads and turning to Carol as she walked through the doorway.

Ralph yawned a little and smiled at them as he glanced down. It was definitely a weird concept. Marriage was big, yet such a small act. Just one day and you’re all of a sudden married. Walk down an aisle and say a few words, kiss, exchange rings. It was all a little silly really. Ralph sighed softly as he reached into his pocket to stare at his promise ring, rubbing his thumb over the top of the gem.

Simon had gone looking for Ralph after five minutes after realizing he hadn’t gotten up with them. Once he saw him staring at the ring he smiled a little and turned back around to find Roger and Jack instead.

“Did you find him?” Jack frowned.

“He’s still in the pew. I think you should talk to him” Simon smiled softly.

Jack blinked carefully at him before turning to run around the corner and through the doorway, stopping when he saw Ralph finally. He walked closer to see the ring in his hands and stood long enough to see Ralph wiping his eyes as he just stared at him “..Ralph?” He whispered, causing Ralph to jump to his feet, hiding the ring behind in his back as he swallowed “Ralph”

“Yes, Jack?” Ralph cleared his throat, reaching a hand up to wipe his teary eyes, shoving his other in his pocket to let go of the ring and wipe his face with both hands.

“Hey,” Jack frowned, walking around the pew to gently hug him, rubbing his back “It’s okay” He whispered.

“I’m not okay” He whispered after a while of being buried into Jack’s chest, holding his arms close to himself.

“I’ll make it okay” Jack whispered, placing his chin on Ralph’s head.

Ralph sniffled and smiled a little as he shifted his arms to wrap around Jack “I know you will” He whispered, tightening his grip. Jack sighed through his nose and combed his fingers through his hair. He kissed his head and laid his cheek on Ralph’s head before closing his eyes. Ralph smiled and laughed a little “What are you doing?” He mumbled.

“Making you smile” Jack smiled wider as Ralph laughed again.

“You win” He whispered, glancing at Simon and Roger in the doorway. Ralph blushed a little as he reached up to wipe his cheeks again and waved to them before hugging Jack again. Jack leaned up to look at them and smiled at them too.

“You guys are gonna miss the dancing” Roger commented as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Oh!” Simon gasped and took Roger’s arm “Come on, we have to go and dance!” Simon called out to them before running down the hall with Roger.

Ralph laughed a little as Roger stumbled and followed. Jack sighed and separated them to take his hand “Wanna dance?” He whispered as he took a step back. Ralph smiled and followed him without saying a thing, running down the hall hand in hand. Ralph took a glance at Simon who was swinging Roger around as Aunt Carol danced next to them. Jack took a step forward to pull him with him, leading him out “Isn’t this fun?” Jack asked as Simon bumped into the two, nearly knocking down Ralph.

“Sorry!” He laughed before glancing down.

Ralph smiled and hugged him “It’s okay. It was fun” Simon smiled and hugged him back before leaving to go dance with his aunt again.

Ralph crossed his arms and smiled wider as Jack let his hand slip around Ralph’s waist before squeezing softly “Aren’t you glad you came?” He whispered.

Ralph hummed and shrugged softly “I guess” He smiled wider, leaning into his side.

“Then let’s make it better and dance” Jack smiled.

“Oh- No, I’m not big on dancing, really. I’m really bad-” Ralph jumped when he was jerked from his spot and drug to the floor where Jack started dancing with him. Ralph only glared teasingly and rolled his eyes, moving to walk away before Jack wrapped his arms around Ralph’s waist to spin him and set him down to walk the other way. Ralph turned back to glare at him before smiling and laughing.

“You seem like a natural” Jack smirked.

“I’m not even dancing” Ralph mumbled as Jack walked around him, Ralph turning to look at him.

“You’re no fun then” Jack laughed before Ralph smirked and took his hand to start dancing.

The night was fun and long. Simon threw mints at Ralph all night until he got fed up and Jack had to calm him down. Roger kept eating the mints and Jack stole a whole bag before they left. Ralph sighed as he got in and leaned back, huffing as he pat his stomach “Guys I think I gained twenty pounds”

“Oh whatever” Roger laughed as he checked the time before looking at his GPS “Alright, the ride should just be ten minutes with this hotel”

“Hilton?” Simon frowned “That’s over a hundred dollars. Isn’t that kind of expensive?”

Jack glanced up as he checked google maps himself “Yeah, but it’s a really nice place”

Ralph glanced at Jack’s phone before pointing to another hotel “But The Bellhaven is only seventy, plus it’s got free wifi” Ralph smiled.

Roger glanced back at them before sticking his hand out “Gimme the phone” Ralph laughed and gave it to him as they all settled back in. The car ride wasn’t that long either, only being four blocks away. Ralph spent the car ride playing with his ring in his pocket and staring out the window.

The first thing Ralph did when they checked in and got in a room was take his tie off and lay on the bed, groaning. Jack laughed a little as he took his jacket off and bent down to kiss his head. Ralph’s groan turned into a soft small and a yawn. Simon was busy taking his shoes off while Roger sorted through his and Simon’s toothbrushes.

Ralph sits up to take his shoes off, struggling with his jacket. As soon as he got it off Jack was next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Ralph flinched and smiled softly. Jack smiled and kissed his temple as Ralph looked down a little. Jack frowned and leaned in a little “You okay?” He whispered.

Ralph nodded a little before he took his ring out to look at it. Jack smiled a little before his heart dropped when he heard Ralph start to cry again “Ralph-” Jack started before Ralph stood up with his bag and went to the bathroom to cry. Jack sighed and relaxed his shoulders in defeat. He glanced at Simon’s concerned face “..We didn’t wanna tell you guys” He whispered.

“You guys broke up tonight, didn’t you?” Simon whispered.

“..We broke up a while ago. A few weeks ago” Jack whispered.

“Oh” Simon whispered, frowning “I’m sorry- If I’d known I wouldn’t have made you guys come with us.. I’m sorry” He whispered.

“It’s fine. We.. We faked it for a while. I just wanted to be honest with you guys for once” Jack sighed, rubbing his head. Jack jumped as Ralph opened the door in his pajama pants and one of Jack’s old shirts to climb into bed next to Jack to kiss his cheek. Jack looked at him with concerned eyes before Ralph smiled wider and hugged him around his neck.

“I love you” He giggled softly as Jack hesitantly hugged him back in confusion “Get changed so we can go to bed” Ralph mumbled before pulling away and dropping his old clothes on the floor next to their bag.

Roger and Simon shrugged as they got changed on the other bed, getting under the covers, Simon laying on Roger as he turned on the TV. Jack shrugs it off and gets changed to crawl under the blankets with Ralph. Ralph smiled and shifted closer to lay next to him, on his chest before pulling the blankets up to his chin, watching the TV.

Simon went to sleep first, then Ralph was out next. Roger glanced at Jack to catch his eye before glaring harshly at him. Jack sighed, knowing he deserved that. Roger then rolled over to sleep with Simon, leaving Jack to stay awake alone.

Jack stared at the ceiling, rubbing his thumb across Ralph’s shoulder. He’d finally got him back, but did he really? They weren’t together and yet it felt like nothing changed. Ralph asleep in his arms like normal. If Jack didn’t know any better he’d think Ralph actually wanted to get back together. But he didn’t. It was all fake and to make his friends happy. He always was a people pleaser. Not caring about his own well-being when he did something. Jack admired him for being so kind.

Ralph would think about his family and realize Jack had it worse off and Roger only had his mom and would drop his complaints to comfort them. Ralph could be breaking down and suffering and he’d fake it to help his friends. Jack never understood how he did. He never snapped or got angry when people complained or said they had it worse than him. He’d stop and drop his life to help people carry their own. Jack didn’t know how horrible Ralph’s life was as far as his home life goes. As far as relationships go, he knew Ralph hurt and Jack felt guilty for not reaching out or trying to fix it. They really broke up for no reason. All the reasons they broke up were turned against them. The distance wasn’t a problem anymore. Seeing each other wasn’t a problem anymore. Money wasn’t a problem anymore. Jack tried to give him the opportunity and all he gave him was more pain and reasons to hate himself. Jack wished he could love him back to life.

Jack opened his eyes barely, sighing heavily before realizing Ralph wasn’t at his side. He sat up in confusion and looked at the time. Three in the morning and Ralph wasn’t sleeping? That’s unusual. Jack glanced at Simon and Roger’s bed, only seeing the two of them. He glanced at the floor before the bathroom light caught his eye. He squinted when he heard giggling and carefully got out of bed, scratching the back of his head.

He glanced around the corner and found Ralph on the bathroom counter smiling at his computer. He stared in confusion before taking a breath and taking a breath into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he leaned on it. He glanced up at Ralph who now had his laptop closed and hugging it to his chest. He was biting his lip a little as he lowered the computer to the counter and slid off of it, standing next to him “Um.. Sorry” He whispered softly.

“It’s okay” Jack whispered back, scratching his arm a little as he didn’t lean up from the door. He was half hoping Ralph didn’t ask so they could make up. Making up would be amazing. Fuck it, magical even. Maybe, but also unrealistic “I.. I’m sorry I…. lost contact after a month” Jack frowned.

Ralph physically tensed and cleared his throat a little “It’s uh.. It’s okay, It was-”

“It wasn’t okay!” Jack interjected, clenching his fists by his side before softly letting go of them. Ralph always nagged him for that. Be careful. You don’t know your own strength.

“Jack, it was fine. I’m-”

“Don’t even say you’re fine right now!” Jack snapped softer before calming himself with a small breath “I hurt you and didn’t even take responsibility of helping you. I left you and thought you’d make it, and then everything went to shit” Jack whispered.

“Excuse me? I was doing just fine-”

“Stop lying! Stop saying you’re okay and you’re fine when you’re hurting. This whole fucking trip has been painful for you. Just admit it. You hate me and pretending to still love me is draining you..”

“..I don’t hate you” Ralph whispered as tears formed in his eyes “I-I still love you. I never stopped.. I just didn’t know if I wanted to be with a guy who left me so I could fulfill my dream.. But. When I keep thinking about it, you were just trying to help. Trying to give me what’s for the best instead of what I wanted, because.. All I ever wanted was you” Ralph mumbled as he stared at the ground, pulling on his shorts a little to pull over his thighs “I.. should’ve reached out to you” He smiled bitterly.

“This isn’t your fault” Jack whispered “Why are you acting like this is your fault and it was all because of your choices.. I broke up with you. It was my fault- I caused all of this pain and hurt you, so why are you blaming yourself?”

“Well..” Ralph shrugged a little as he laughed with watery eyes “I.. could’ve done better. I could’ve treated myself better and picked myself up, but instead decided to hate you. I pushed all my laziness of trying to fix things into why it’s your fault. But it’s both of our faults. I’m the reason why weren’t not together again because.. All this trip has been wonderful. It made me happy when you just- went along with my randomness” Ralph laughed softly “Thanks for that at least..” He mumbled, taking a step away from the counter to reach for the door before Jack reached out his hand, Ralph jerking his own back.

They shared eye contact for a long second. Ralph stared in almost fear as he held his wrist against his chest. Jack just stared in disbelief before frowning. Ralph straightened up a little as he cleared his throat and coughed slightly. When Jack glanced at Ralph’s testy eyes he wanted so badly to reach out and wipe them away. For Ralph to feel safe once again in his arms and to actually want to be there. God, he might just cry if he heard Ralph say that.

“I.. I can’t Jack. I love you, but I can’t put myself through this again” He whispered “I.. I need to.. stop being weak and relying on you to make it better. I need to fight my own battles and not be so.. clingy and-“ Ralph swallowed as tears came down his face “And to get close and.. Just take a step back and.. Breathe” Ralph shakily sighed. Ralph glanced at Jack with tears streaming down his face. 

“But you’re perfect” Jack whispered “I love your clinginess and- just because you felt safe with me doesn’t mean you were weak.. It means you feel safe talking to me” He smiled softly and reached out an arm to wipe his face before he turned his head sideways. Jack frowned and lifted a hand to scratch his neck, being a little surprised when Ralph practically jumped on him. Jack smiled wider as he hugged him back slightly, squeezing his shoulders tightly. Jack swallowed as he moved his head to lay over Ralph’s head. Ralph squeezed him tighter, burrowing his face even more into Jack’s chest. Jack frowned and hugged Ralph tighter, listening as he cried. Jack finally got him back. Maybe not fully, but he’s got him back. He’s got Ralph back. Finally.

“I miss you..” Ralph whispered softly. Jack tensed before sighing and breaking down himself. Jack missed Ralph, but that was before he realized how worse Ralph had gotten. He figured Ralph would’ve gotten over it quickly and moved to his dream school. It would’ve been easier if he had, but sometimes the easy route isn’t always what leads to the best ending. Sometimes you have to struggle for a happy ending.

“I missed you more” Jack whispered into his hair before kissing his head.

“No, I did” Ralph laughed softly as he pulled away to wipe his tears and sigh shakily “I’m sorry..” Ralph mumbled.

“Don’t be” Jack smiled, taking his hands away to cup his face and softly kiss him “I promise. It’s okay. It’s all gonna work out.. Maybe… We can work it out again? And.. be together again?” He whispered softly.

Ralph stared at him before biting his lip and smiling. He wanted to say yes, but there was too much in the way. The past month, the hatred he’d pinned on Jack that he didn’t quite deserve, but after understanding Jack’s side and his good intentions, Ralph felt better. Maybe Jack wasn’t that bad of a guy, even though he broke Ralph’s heart and destroyed his self-esteem, Ralph somehow still loved him. He didn’t know how, but Jack was just that way. Making Ralph fall in love more and more.

“..I’d like that” Ralph whispered softly.

Jack gasped and looked up “Really?” Jack mumbled. Ralph smiled and nodded before laughing softly “Ralphy” Jack laughed a little before hugging him tightly. Jack breathed deeply “Are you sure?” Jack mumbled.

“I think I’ve been sure for five years” Ralph snorted, pulling away “..Let’s go back to sleep” He mumbled “I’ve been up for a few hours”

“Shit I completely forgot” Jack whispered “Yeah, you need sleep” Jack smiled softly “Let’s go to bed?”

Ralph smiled and took his hand to lead him out of the bathroom. Jack switched the light off as they walked out. He looked back ahead to see Ralph disappearing into the dark, following him. When Ralph crawled into the bed, Jack climbed in after him to gently kiss him before laying next to him. Ralph sighed before softly laughing and reaching up to play with his curls. Jack smiled widely 

“I love you, Ralph” Jack whispered. Ralph smiled as he finally heard those words again. He remembered the first time Jack said it too. They’d been dating for a year and from what Ralph remembered, eight months. Jack was walking him to the door as Ralph opened the door. He’d stopped when Jack waved awkwardly and nearly blurted the words. Ralph turned and looked at him before smiling and he just said the words. Simple as that. Turned back around and said his goodbye.

“I love you too, Jack” Ralph whispered softly as he closed his eyes, feeling Jack hug him tighter.

When Ralph woke up the next morning Jack was sitting at the edge of their shared bed. He was talking to Roger as Simon wasn’t in his field of vision. He sat up and yawned, leaning his head against Jack’s shoulder before laying his cheek on it, closing his eyes again.

Jack smiled a little and stopped the conversation to reach back and set Ralph’s mess of hair down “Your hair is a ball of tangle” Jack whispered as he kissed his head.

“Oh well” Ralph whispered softly as he yawned again and moved to rub his eyes to sit up “I’m gonna wake up a bit” He mumbled as he moved to climb off the bed, pulling on his shorts as he went through his bag for a clean change of clothes. He glanced back briefly at Jack before standing up to go into the bathroom to change. 

Roger watched and waited until he heard the water running before turning to Jack and glaring “For you two not being together you still act like you’re together” Roger whispered.

“Well, I kind of didn’t tell him that I told you and Simon so-”

“So you’re just using him now? Making him think we don’t know so he has to keep this stupid act up? You’re making him just think that- Jack- I swear to god!” Roger snapped, standing up to tower over him.

“Roger! We talked last night and we’re okay again!” Jack blurted “We’re together again.. So, calm down” Jack whispered.

Roger sighed and shook his head “Whatever” He muttered “It’d be nice to be told sooner” Roger laughed.

“It was last night.. Not even twenty-four hours ago” Jack smiled softly.

“You guys are something else, Jack” Simon mumbled as he walked into their room, sitting himself on the bed. Roger stood up to help him make the bed.

“Tell me about it” Jack whispered.

“About what?” Ralph asked, walking out of the bathroom in Jack’s hoodie and tight jeans with a towel around his neck, drying his hair. Jack leaned back to lay on the bed, looking up at him. Ralph laughed softly as he walked over to give him a soft kiss before patting his face.

“Ow” Jack laughed as he sat up and stood up to pull his blanket back into place, adjusting the bed. One the room was clean and picked up, Ralph made sure everyone had everything. Anything that was the hotel’s was staying and the things they’d forgotten went in the bags. Simon and Roger walked to the car to put everything away as Ralph checked them all out. Ralph glanced back at Jack and smiled widely, taking his hand as they walked out together.

To say the least, the car ride back was a lot happier than the ride there.


End file.
